Taste of a Quincy
by sonicarutha
Summary: To taste Ishida Uryuu would be too much, but after all of the moments where Kurosaki Ichigo had craved that glory, that high, he knew that he would have to give into the deepest desires of his body and soul.


**Title:** Taste of a Quincy  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Ishida  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Oral Sex, language, PWP, I also know that they are out of charecter  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Bleach** Tite Kubo does.

* * *

To taste, the sense by which the flavor or savor of things is perceived when brought into contact with the tongue, one of the many definitions for taste along with many others. But none of those definitions made Kurosaki Ichigo go insane every time that he heard it. He had already taken in the sensations that the boy next to him had to offer, he could feel the energy flowing off of him so much that it was suffocating. To watch as he tried not to look at him, to see him blush every time they caught long eye contact. To fully taste him would be too much, one taste of Ishida Uryuu might be enough to kill. 

Watching him in class was torture; it was like he was teasing him. The way that his glasses illuminated his sapphire eyes, bringing more beauty to his porcelain skin, he couldn't even believe that he had never noticed it before. Now he longed for the taste that he would never experience. It would be strange, after all that they had been through he had always noticed one thing about Ishida, he was wanted by everyone. It was the Quincy this, the Quincy that, everything was about the damn Quincy, but he knew that he was after him, seeking one taste of him, to take his soul into their body.

Walking by the handicrafts room which Ishida had been staying after school for days now, he was all alone, the perfect opportunity to confront him. He had blown off all of his friends, receiving a protest from Keigo as he rejected walking home with him. But there was nothing that could stop him, he wanted this, he needed this. To have that taste, one time to feel him fully absorb the essence, it would be bliss.

He opened the door walking in, seeing Ishida staring right at him as he was cleaning up, ready to go home. The look of shock in those blue eyes was enough to stop time. If the look on his face could be frozen and saved forever, Ichigo would treasure it for that long. He could feel the way that Ishida was starting to worry. Did he see the look of curiosity in Ichigo's eyes?

"Kurosaki?" Ishida asked as he took a step back. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Ichigo answered, gazing at the way that his classmate was hurrying, getting ready to leave as soon as possible. He could feel him walk by him, Ishida's heart racing in his chest as on reflex Ichigo's hand grasped his wrist. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Ishida scoffed as he struggled to pull free. "It's none of your business. I don't have to tell you anything." He continued to struggle for his freedom. "Now let go of me, you bastard!"

"You're not the boss of what I do," Ichigo answered as he felt Ishida continue to pull away from him. "Why do you insist on running away?"

"Why do you insist on pulling me back?" Ishida asked as he looked into Ichigo's eyes. "Now let me go, Kurosaki."

More force was applied, Ishida losing his balance almost instantaneously, falling onto Ichigo's body. A gasp passed his lips as he was caught by his classmate. Ichigo could feel Ishida trembling up against him, his breath condensing on his shirt as his fingers clutched into the fabric. Pulses raced as arms tightened around him, he could practically experience the flavor of the way that he was feeling.

"Ishida?" Ichigo asked as he felt his classmate cling tighter onto him.

The Quincy backed away as he adjusted his glasses, trying to cover ther blush that was rolling across his face. The composure that had been broken for those few moments was well maintained once again as he let go of the spectacles looked at his classmate with a look of confusion.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ishida asked as he straightened out his tie. "What happened to those friends of yours? Don't you want to go spend some time with them? Why are you following me?"

Ichigo sighed as his dark eyes looked into blue, his chest tightening as he noticed a look of confusion in those eyes. He wanted to make this as quickly as possible, but as always he was faced with a problem. This was going to take more than he thought it would.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ishida scolded, looking at him. "Stop looking at me like that," he turned away from him. "I don't even know what you want with me."

Ichigo leaned up against one of the desks and took a deep breath. "Can't I talk to you when I feel like it?"

A scoff filled the room. "Don't play games; you know damn well that you hate me as much as I hate you. Unless you've come to taunt me, I don't know why you even bothered."

"Why do you have to make it seem like that? I never said I hated you. You're the one who hates me, dumbass," Ichigo huffed as he stood up straight again. "I have reasons for what I do. I'm not as clueless as you think I am."

Ishida stopped breathing for a second as a shiver passed through his body. "Then why are you even looking for me, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked as Ichigo looked into his eyes. "If you have a reason for coming here, I want to hear it."

Without thinking, Ichigo placed a light kiss on Ishida's lips, feeling a warm rush of air escaping the Quincy's mouth. His hand moved to stroke the side of his face watching as he shook gently, his knees becoming weak. Running his fingers through his dark hair, he looked deeper into his eyes.

"I wanted to see you…" he breathed, closing his eyes. "I want to know what the hype is about you, Ishida…"

Placing both hands on his cheeks, Ichigo pulled him closer to his lips, capturing him in a deeper kiss, hearing him gasp out loud. At that moment, he captured the Quincy's lips, hearing him breathe sharply as his sapphire eyes shot open, his whole body tensing. Ishida had not seen this amount of pleasure coming to him; it was obvious by his shuddering motions. To be touched by someone was something almost inconceivable even in a mind as great as his. This was clearly the first time that anyone had even come close to him. Ishida's eyes stayed open as the kiss was deepened, his whole being shaking up against the bright haired teen. Ichigo moaned into the kiss as he pulled the other boy's body into his closer still.

His lips were so sweet, his body was trembling, his hair was gently brushing against his face. The taste of the moment, the heat that was rolling through his mouth made him grip onto him tighter, sliding his tongue between those innocent lips. At that moment, Ishida closed his eyes and started to fully return the kiss, his breathing speeding up as he grasped tighter to the back of Ichigo's shirt.

The soft innocent kiss was turned into a deep passionate one as their tongues dueled vigorously, their lips becoming moist with each other's saliva. Ishida's moans grew deeper and longer as he grasped a handful of orange hair, his body moving closer to Ichigo's.

"Kurosaki," the Quincy breathed as they backed away, his breath hard and ragged as he looked into Ichigo's eyes, his neck throbbing visibly with every heart beat. "You wanted to see what the hype is about? What hype?"

Ichigo backed away as he pushed Ishida back to rest on a desk, his hand wandering to his tie. "I want to see how great the Quincy really are," he licked the dark haired boy's lips, inserting his tongue just a little. "Can you show me that? Show me the answer to my question?"

"Kurosaki," Ishida breathed as Ichigo's lips traveled to his neck, sucking deeply at the flesh. A shaky sound escaped his trembling lips as he gulped, his hands weaving through orange hair. A small moan passed his lips as his knees started to shake. "Kurosaki…"

The salty taste of his sweat, the flavor of the agonizing pleasure that Ishida was going through made Ichigo crave to have more of him. His teeth dug into the Quincy's neck, a shaky breath escaping his lips. The more vocal Ishida was, the more this experience was breathtaking. The more he wanted to fully taste his essence.

Ishida howled silently as his breathing sped up, his eyes closing tightly as he swallowed painfully against the pressure of Ichigo's tongue. The feeling of elation in the Quincy's body made the whole room freeze in the moment, as blood ran cold through both of their bodies.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked as he heard Ishida breathe painfully. He kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Is this too much?"

Ishida shook his head. "N-no," he breathed as the blush rolled deeply across his face, throwing his head back as his classmate's lips touched his neck, his breath tantalizing the pores in the flesh. "More…" he grabbed the back of Ichigo's shirt.

"More?" the other teen asked. "What do you mean?" he felt a blush roll across his own face as he thought about what Ishida wanted. Did he want to have sex with him? In his club room? That wasn't like him at all, to be so needy, to want more than one could give, especially when it was a risqué as this was.

Ishida embraced Ichigo tighter as he leaned back onto the desk, his neck still assaulted with light kisses, the warmth of saliva rolling down to moisten his shirt. Ishida's body was shivering in Ichigo's grip, small pants flowing through his wet lips. He took a deep breath, tears rolling down his cheeks, his knuckles whitening as he gripped the desk tighter.

"Kurosaki," he panted, sparkling eyes looking up into the one that he was begging for. "Kurosaki…"

As Ichigo held onto Ishida tighter he felt something up against his body. He first didn't want to believe it. There was no way that he had become aroused from all of this. They were just kissing. To have his whole body feel the passion in this was just too real, to know that he was enjoying every second of this fortuitous fervor was too good to be true. As he looked down, he saw it; he noticed that Ishida was starting to grow hard from this experience.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

"You're the one who wanted this," the Quincy answered, licking his lips, his body shuddering gently. "Weren't you looking to see my taste?"

At the moment when he was about to argue, he looked at his classmate's face. The way that his cheeks were stained with a blush, the glistening of his eyes, the manner that his lips were hung open on a moan. Watching him as he tried to speak, brought Ichigo closer to his heat, to rest his head up against his chest, fingers grasping his tie gently. He could hear his heart racing the closer he got to him, to the point where he was unable to even function.

"Ishida," Ichigo breathed as he pulled at his tie. "Please…"

"Please what?" was the breathless response that he got. "What do you want Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's hands pulled the tie loose, hearing him cry out. The garment was thrown over his shoulders as fingers gently undid the buttons on his shirt, struggling with the adhesiveness of sweat. The cloth clung onto Ishida's body, even after all of the buttons had come undone and Ichigo had pulled it from his flesh. Ishida was still nervous.

"Relax," Ichigo whispered in his ear. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Ishida took a deep breath as his classmate moved lower, his warm mouth encompassing the hard flesh of his nipple, moans escaping both of their lips. Everything within Ichigo's body stopped as he ran his tongue along the erect flesh, the taste of the salt of sweat make his mouth water. Pulses raced as fingers laced together, breath speeding to a synchronized pace.

He circled his tongue around the flesh, muscles tightening beneath him as more sweat was rolling down the body. In the height of the moans, his hands moved down to undo the Quincy's pants, hearing a moan in either protest or approval, Ichigo couldn't tell. But as he continued doing the action hearing only a sigh of relief as the pants were undone.

"Thank you," Ishida breathed, his body starting to calm down just a little as Ichigo was engrossed the erection, running his hand down the pulsing flesh once, watching Ishida's body tense up. "Kurosaki!"

A smile went across Ichigo's lips as he heard the Quincy cry out from the pleasure that was seeping through his body. "First time anyone's touched you like this?" he grinned wider as he took a deep breath, holding back the laughter. "I can tell by the way that you're acting, it's beautiful," he brushed his lips across his. "Now I just want one more thing from you, Ishida."

"What's that?" Ishida asked as he looked at him through cloudy vision. "Kurosaki…"

Ichigo kept his hand wrapped around the Quincy's arousal as he lowed himself to the tip, his breath condensing on the flesh, the response was a whispered curse along with a hiccup. He ran his hand up to the tip, running his thumb along it, then pushing his hand down the length hearing more harsh breaths.

"One last taste," he ran his tongue along the hardness of Ishida's erection hearing a muffled moan pass his lips as he was biting onto his hand to contain the cries. The wetness of his tongue continued to roll around the tip of the arousal, the salty taste of pre-cum soaking into his taste buds. It was captivating. It took him over. His tongue moved with more force as he lowered his head, allowing the tip to go into his mouth.

Ishida moaned louder. "Kurosaki!" his free hand moved to run his fingers through bright orange hair. "I…" he moaned out loud again, his hand clasping onto his mouth as his body shook, a warm blush rolling across his face. "Kuro…" he swallowed hard, "…saki…"

Ichigo took a deep breath before lowering himself completely on the erection, the moistness of his mouth running down the flesh, allowing his lips to move against it with ease. As his lips slid up and down the shaft, his tongue circled around the flesh on the inside of his mouth, his hand stimulating the parts that he couldn't reach with his mouth.

"Oh God," Ishida breathed, holding back the urge to thrust into the teasing warmth. "Yes… Kurosaki… I…"

Hearing him beg, hearing him want more of this sensation, made him move more efficiently, taking more in. As every segment got deeper into the cavern of heat, Ishida screamed out more and more. Until the moment where he knew he wasn't going to be able to take anymore, the moment when Ichigo was starting to swallow the erection. The constricting of the muscles as he was pulled deeper into his throat was enough to almost take him over the edge there, the taste of his orgasm starting to seep into Ichigo's mouth. That taste was brilliant, forcing the giver to let out a deep moan that vibrated through Ishida's body.

"Damn it!" Ishida moaned as he bucked his hips once into Ichigo's mouth, hearing them let out a simultaneous purr. "Thank you, Kurosaki," he swallowed extremely hard. "Thank you…"

At that moment, he knew that this was going to last much longer, he knew that this was the end of this wondrous moment that he wanted so badly. He took as much as he possibly could, hearing another loud moan passing through Ishida's lips.

Finally, without warning, Ishida achieved his peak, coming into Ichigo's mouth. At that moment, he backed away taking in the taste of what he had been looking for. It took him over from within, made him feel insignificant, even though the taste itself was repulsive; the knowledge of knowing that he was able to experience this was enough to make him feel the power of the moment. This was glory, this was power, this was absolutely controlling. This was the feeling of life, and knowing that it was never going to end, not until the power died out. He then swallowed the liquid in one gulp, feeling the warmth rolling down his esophagus, flowing through his body.

"Kurosaki," he looked up at Ishida, seeing the blush that had once rolled across his face burning brighter, his mouth hung open on deep pants, his dark hair sticking to his face. Blue eyes looked down at him with a clouded fatigued look, his body shaking gently. Those very eyes then closed as Ichigo straightened himself out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He closed his eyes tightly as he started to redress the tousled Quincy, putting his tie back on to perfection, buttoning his shirt, as well as redoing his pants. He could feel the other boy's breath on him as he straightened out his tie, the vibrations of his body not stopping. Fingers still worked the tie as Ichigo pressed his lips to Ishida's cheek backing away from the finished product.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ichigo stated as he stood up, looking down at his classmate. He gently smiled as he walked toward the door. Part of him wanted to stay back and hold Ishida, wanted to do more with him to taste the first moment of complete sexual release. He wanted to stay and make love to him until they were forced to go home. That was another taste for another day.

As he walked out the door, closing it behind him, he licked his lips to taste the flavor one last time. This was moment that he was never going to forget.

The taste of a Quincy, it was the most wondrous thing that any creature could come up with. It was immortality.

* * *


End file.
